Lulu's Gone Away
by Arikae
Summary: This is my version of the episode Lulu's gone away. Bo saw the kidnappers faces and they couldn't leave any witnesses.


**Lulu's gone away**

**Author's note: Thank you to evilspoofauthor1Sven for the idea for this story. This is my version of the episode Lulu's gone away. Unless you watch this episode you won't know what's going on. The story changes when Bo gets caught and Lulu doesn't lose her blindfold. Hope y'all like it.**

_**Italics means CB talk or dialogue straight from the episode.**_

**Warning: Not betaed. **

**Disclaimer: The Dukes boys and all other characters don't belong to me.**

Luke watched as the trailer started rolling. It wasn't attached to a car. Only one word came to Luke's mind. Bo. His heart started pounding as he realised that his cousin was in that trailer. It's a good thing that Luke was always the one to think with his head and not his heart. His mind worked fast.

"_Listen, I'm gonna take the truck. Get out of the way!"_ Luke ordered as he jumped into Jesse's pick-up. Jesse shuffled out of the way and watched as Luke turned the truck around and headed towards the out of control trailer. He turned back and looked down the side to where the trailer was disappearing. He had faith that Luke would get to his cousin in time, but that didn't stop him from sending up a prayer to the Good Lord to look out for his boys.

Luke drove through the rough terrain to get in front of the trailer and cut it off. He concentrated on the road and what he needed to do, keeping any thoughts of Bo and the danger he was in out of his head. Luke had learnt a long time ago, that if he wanted to keep his family safe, he needed to keep his mind clear of any bad thoughts. It was something he was good at and something he never wanted his cousin to ever have to worry about. Bo is the most carefree person he knew, and Luke wanted to keep it that way. Bo, almost, never thought before he did anything, but that wasn't a bad thing. Well, not to Bo, anyway. According to Bo, Luke did all the thinking so that he did have to and if Bo did get into any trouble, Luke was always there to get him out of it. This may sound like a chore to many people and it may seem very tiresome for Luke, but not to Luke. Luke never not tired of protecting his cousin because it meant that Bo will always be the fun-loving kid he grew up with and that made up for all the stress he had to deal with looking after Bo.

Luke turned onto the dirt road the trailer was heading down. He stopped the truck and reversed until he was about ten feet from the trailer before putting it back into forward gear. He guided the truck expertly until he felt the connection of the trailer to the truck. Letting out a breath of relief, Luke slowed the truck to a stop and jumped out of the car. He bolted around the trailer and threw open the door. "Bo!" Luke looked around the inside of the trailer. It was a mess. The table was on its side, pillows and blankets were all over the floor, amongst other things, but no Bo. Luke slammed his fist against the door frame.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes ago...<p>

Bo had radioed in his position and was now at the side of the trailer he had spotted from up the hill. Sneaking up to the window, he looked in to see if Lulu was inside and alive. He was relieved when he saw Lulu, blindfolded and breathing. He looked to the other side of the trailer and saw two people, one man and one woman, looking over a map. Bo was about to move back when a blunt object was slammed over the back of his head and everything went black.

Billy Ray heard the commotion outside and ran out to see what was happening. When he got around to the other side of the trailer, he saw his partner, Eddie, standing over an unconscious body. "What happened?"

Eddie knelt down beside Bo and rolled him onto his back. "Found him snooping around." Eddie reported, and looked up at Billy Ray, "One of the boys from that farm. He saw you and Anna Lisa."

Billy Ray's jaw hardened. They had been trying to be careful about letting anyone see their faces and now they have a witness they couldn't let live. "Tie him up and get him inside. I'll think about what we'll do with him." Eddie nodded and flipped Bo back onto his front, tying his hands behind his back. Together, they dragged Bo into the trailer and threw him on the bed.

"_This town's full of heroes, ain't it?" _Billy Ray was getting annoyed with these boys.

"_Who you got in there? What did you do to him?" _Lulu didn't know who they had caught, but she was a caring person and she didn't like to see anyone get hurt, especially not on her account. _"Is that...?"_

"_He's blonde and beautiful! You want him to stay that way, you settle down!" _Anna Lisa warned. She was getting sick of this. There were too much trouble-makers in this town that were interfering with their plan. If it wasn't for this boy and his family, they would've got a hold of Lulu earlier, and if it wasn't for that stupid Sheriff, they would be out of here with their $100,000 already.

"_Come here, Eddie." _Billy Ray walked around the table to the map on the wall. _"Now, when we get this money, we take Route 7, past the amusement park to the Tri-State Highway. Anna Lisa, come here."_

Anna Lisa got up and the three of them huddled in the other end of the caravan, _"We get the car out there. First thing I want..."_

"_So Hogg called in the law?" _Eddie interrupted, wanting to work out what they were going to do with the boy who had seen them.

"_He ain't no cop." _And if Bo was awake he would've made that same remark. No way a Duke, well not the Duke boys anyway, would be considered a cop, _"He's probably a friend of Hogg's trying to do him a good turn." _Again, if Bo was awake, he would probably protest at the word 'friend'.

"_Yeah, well, if he got friends, they probably know where we are."_

"_Yeah. Which means they're gonna come lookin' for him. I think we should get out while the getting's good."_

"_No way. Blondie dropping in like that, it's gonna make things go easier. You two get Lulu in the car."_

Unbeknownst to the kidnappers, Lulu had taken out her lipstick after she heard where they were going and wrote on the side of the table 'RT7 - TRI'. She needed to clue someone in to where the kidnappers were heading out.

"_Come on, Lulu."_

"_No, you're not taking me anywhere. Not as long as Bo Duke is lying there."_

"What about the kid?" Eddie cocked his head towards Bo, who was still out cold.

"We'll take him with us for now. He's seen our faces, his unlucky day." Billy Ray sneered. They've done this a few times now and each time they got away without anyone seeing their faces. Billy Ray may not have taken anyone's life yet, but that didn't mean he had a problem with doing it today. He and Anna Lisa were going to have a great life after this job and he wasn't about to let a hayseed ruin that. Anna Lisa and Eddie nodded in agreement. "Get them in the car."

"What are you going to do with Bo? Let him go! He ain't done nothing to you." Lulu knew what it meant when they said Bo had seen their faces. Bo is a sweet boy who Lulu always had a soft spot for. She didn't want him getting hurt, or worse, killed.

"Shut your mouth, Lady and maybe I'll let him live another hour of so." Billy Ray's voice was cold and Lulu shivered at Bo's fate. Eddie and Anna Lisa shoved Lulu and Bo in the back of the car, while Billy Ray unhooked the trailer and kicked away the bricks keeping it in place. "Get us to a pay phone." Billy Ray ordered as he got into the car.

* * *

><p>Present time...<p>

Luke was so sure that Bo would be in the trailer. It was the only reason he could think of why the kidnappers would bother sending it out of control. If Bo wasn't here, that meant the kidnappers had him and if the kidnappers bothered taking Bo along with them, it meant Bo had seen their faces. Luke's blood ran cold at that thought. If Bo had seen their faces, he wouldn't be alive for long, if they already hadn't killed him. That thought was only allowed to exist in Luke's mind for a second before he pushed it away.

Jesse in the General, Enos and the Sheriff pulled up to the trailer. Jesse climbed out. "Luke! Where's Bo?" He demanded of his nephew. Luke turned to him with sad eyes and shook his head. Jesse pushed Luke aside see the trailer for himself. Luke moved aside to give Jesse access. "Where is he, if he ain't here?" Jesse asked him. One look at Luke told Jesse the answer. "Oh."

"Out of the way, out of the way. Sheriff at work here." Rosco pushed his way through the door with Enos following. Rosco stuck his head back out. "There's nothing here!" Rosco said unnecessarily. Luke shook his head. He wondered how Rosco had even passed the test to be in law enforcement, let alone be Sheriff.

"You're the Sheriff, Rosco. Do your job and investigate. Look for clues! The kidnappers ain't going to make this easy for you. Better yet, get out of my way and let me do your job for you!" Luke was frustrated and Jesse could see that his worry over his cousin was getting the better of him.

"Calm down, Luke. We'll find him. He'll be okay." Jesse said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Luke took a deep breath and nodded before heading into the trailer to look for any clues.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in town, Daisy was listening on a conversation between the kidnappers and Boss Hogg.<p>

"_That was a stupid move, Hogg."_

"_I know what you mean, but listen, it wasn't my doing. That nitwit sheriff of mine was chasing some traffic violator. I swear on my wife's life!" _Boss Hogg said this as he hugged the photo of his Lulu.

"_Yeah, well, that traffic cop is gonna cost you extra. The ransom is $300,000 now."_

"_Three hundred thousand?" _Boss Hogg almost choked on those words.

"_You count it out in small, used bills and bring it to Bluebird Canyon." _Billy Ray hung up the phone and walked back to the car.

"_Hogg might tell someone about that phone call again."_

"_I'm counting on that, Eddie." _Billy Ray had a devious smile, but he didn't let Eddie in on the plan.

Once Daisy had heard the location they were going to be she immediately ran out to her car.

"_This is Momma duck calling her ugly ducklings. Do you read?"_

* * *

><p>Luke, Jesse, Rosco and Enos, started looking around for the CB where Daisy's voice was coming from. <em>"Oh, here it is." <em>Luke reached under the table and grabbed it.

"_Set it on the table." _He asked of Enos.

"_This here's an ugly duckling coming back at you, Momma." _Luke spoke into the transmitter.

"_Little Red Riding Hood's going to Bluebird Canyon with her basket of eggs."_

Luke smiled, _"Well, it sure would be nice if you'd see Little Red Riding Hood off."_

"_Ten-four."_

"_There's only two ways out of Bluebird Canyon." _Jesse said

"_We'll split up again. Maybe it'll work better this time." _They all nodded and headed out to Bluebird Canyon.

* * *

><p>Something was nagging at Luke as he drove towards Bluebird Canyon. He had a bad feeling about this. It seemed too easy and Luke knew that if things looked too easy, there was usually something else going on. Why would the kidnappers be heading to Bluebird Canyon? If he was the kidnappers he would head right out of the county, which is what they should be doing.<p>

* * *

><p>In town, Boss Hogg got the money ready and was heading out to Bluebird Canyon when a car skidded to a stop in front of him. Inside were three masked people. The driver reached out and grabbed the leather bag from him. <em>"Change of plan, Hogg!"<em>

"_Where's my Lulu?"_ Boss asked, distressed. One of the masked man reached in the back and pulled the blanket, revealing Lulu and Bo Duke. _"Little pumpkin pie! You're more precious to me than any bank account, negotiable bond, or all the gold in Fort Knox. Come to me." _Lulu was still blindfolded and Bo was unconscious. Lulu was so touched by what Boss had said, she couldn't form a reply. The driver pushed Boss Hogg away from the car.

"_You get her back when we're out of the county. Provided that all the money's here." _They sped off, leaving a broken down Boss in the middle of the road, crying over his lost wife.

"_No, come back! Come back! Come back! Come back with my Lulu."_

Daisy ran up to Boss when she saw what had happened. Stopping him from running any further and hugging him to provide comfort. _"Honey, it's gonna be all right. Lulu's gonna be okay, I promise you."_

Boss Hogg shook his head, crying. _"No, she won't."_

"_Yes, she will." _Daisy countered, giving him a shake to tell him that she meant it. "The boys will get her back. You just wait and see."

Boss looked at her, obviously, she didn't know that Bo had been kidnapped as well. "They have Lulu and Bo." Boss told her. Daisy gasped, why hadn't anyone told her that Bo was missing? Daisy got on the CB and reported what had happened.

* * *

><p>Luke listened to what Daisy was telling him as well as getting an earful on why she hadn't been informed of her cousin's kidnapping. "Don't worry, Daisy. I'll get them both back. I'm gone!" Luke assured her.<p>

"_Luke, this is Enos. We found a message in the trailer. The kidnappers are taking route 7 out to the Tri-State Highway to the State line. Come back."_

"Thanks, Enos." Luke turned the General around. "Hold on, Bo. I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Bo groaned as he opened his eyes. Anna Lisa turned around in her seat. "Good morning, handsome."<p>

"Oh," Bo groaned again and shook his head to clear the fog. He looked around and saw Lulu next to him. "Miss Lulu. Are you okay?" Bo sat up.

"Oh, Bo. I'm fine. How are you, honey?"

"Got a headache, but nothin' you need to worry over. Don't you worry none. Luke will get us out of this." Bo assured her. It was the truth. He had every faith in his cousin to get them out of this, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to do anything. "Hey, why don't y'all let her go. She ain't seen your faces. Ya still got me as a hostage, which is all ya need considering who's gonna be on your tail."

"Oh yeah, and who's that?" Anna Lisa sneered. This boy had guts, that's for sure and she liked that in a man.

Bo smiled at them, smugly, "My cousin."

"Is that suppose to scare us?" Eddie laughed from the passenger seat in the front.

Bo shook his head, "If you knew my cousin, you would be scared. Ain't that right, Lulu?" Bo turned to her.

"Oh yes. Luke and Bo here are notorious in Hazzard County for saving the day. If you know what's good for you, you'll let us go." Lulu backed Bo up.

Anna Lisa looked at her lover. "What should we do?"

Billy Ray thought about that. The kid was right about the fat lady. They got the money, they don't need her any more. "We'll dump her up ahead." Bo closed his eyes in relief, at least Lulu will see her family again. He wasn't worried about himself. Luke would come for him.

"What about Bo? Ain't you gonna let him go too?" Bo smiled at her concern for him. She always did like him, treated him like her son sometimes.

"Don't worry about me, Miss Lulu." Bo said, before the kidnappers could change their mind about her. "Luke will come for me. When they stop the car, you just get out and wait for Boss to come get you." Bo instructed her.

"But..."

"Please, Miss Lulu." Bo begged, "I need to know that you'll be okay. Please?" Lulu couldn't see him but she could picture those beautiful blue eyes pleading with her. She nodded, reluctantly. Bo leaned back in his seat. Now he only had to worry about himself. He tested the bonds. They were tight, but Bo's been tied up so often, he's becoming an expert at getting himself out of bonds.

Billy Ray stopped the car.. "Alright, Lady. Get out." He ordered as he reached back and pulled the handle. Lulu turned her head towards Bo.

"You take care of yourself, Bo. I'll be praying for you." Bo could hear the choke in her voice.

"Go on, Miss Lulu." Bo gently urged her. Lulu got out and took a couple of tentative steps. She waited until she could no longer hear the car before she pulled off her blindfold, squinting against the light that hurt her eyes. However, the tears were there for Bo. Good to her word, she started praying as she sat and waited for a car to come by.

* * *

><p>Luke took every shortcut he could think of to catch up with the crooks. Luke knew he was Bo's only chance of getting out of this alive, which meant he had to get to the kidnappers before they get to the state line. Luke squinted as he saw someone sitting on the side of the road. "Lulu!" Luke grinned as he pulled up to her.<p>

"Oh Luke! Thank goodness. They still have Bo!" Luke reached out and untied her. "Please, Luke. You have to get him back. They're going to kill him!" Luke's face paled at the last part. "They went that way." Lulu pointed in the direction she heard the car take off in. Luke gripped the steering wheel. Lulu could see the anger in every line on Luke's face. She's never seen this side of Luke before. "He's waiting for you, Luke." Lulu said softly.

Luke nodded stiffly, "I know. Stay here and wait for Boss." Luke sped off after the kidnappers. There were three other cars heading for Route 7. Boss and Daisy in Boss's convertible, Jesse and Rosco in the Sheriff's patrol car and Enos in his car. However, Luke was the only one close enough to catch them and get his cousin back.

* * *

><p>Bo was trying to get out of his bonds without looking too obvious about what he was doing. "You know, I feel sorry for you folks. When my cousin catches up to y'all, the only place you'll be headed for is the Atlanta Penitentiary."<p>

"You have a lot of faith in your cousin, Blondie." Billy Ray laughed, "But I sent your cousin and the rest of his posse in another direction, even if they do figure it out. They're too far behind to catch us."

It was Bo's turn to laugh. "Mister, you're still in Hazzard County and the back roads of this county is our playground. You'll be lucky to even make it to the highway before Luke catches y'all." Bo leaned back, looking relaxed, even though he was still struggling with the bonds. He was almost through them. "Yep, I feel sorry for you people."

* * *

><p>Luke thought about where the kidnappers were headed. "If I take the access road that runs next to the amusement park," Luke was thinking out loud, "I can cut them off at the main highway." Luke smiled, "I'm coming, Bo!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bo smiled as he felt the bonds give, then grinned when the General Lee appeared in front of them, cutting off their access to the main highway. "Told ya, didn't I? Ya may as well give up now."<p>

"Don't get too happy yet, Blondie. There's three of us and only one of him and we have you as leverage!" Billy Ray said smugly, even though he was annoyed that the blonde boy was right and his cousin did catch up to them.

Bo knew he had to do something to even out the fight. The only way for the kidnappers could go now was to turn in the amusement park which was a dead-end. If they stopped there, they could end up using Bo as a hostage and that could put Luke in danger. There was no way Bo was going to let that happen. As the men and woman kept an eye on the road in front of them, Bo launched forward and grabbed the wheel before anyone could stop him and pulled the steering wheel hard, to the right.

* * *

><p>Luke stepped on the brake and watched in horror as the kidnappers' car swerved to the right and straight up the dirt slope on the side of the road. He could see that it was out of control.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna Lisa, Billy Ray and Eddie, all struggled with Bo to get back control of the car, but sudden movements made it hard for them to get a good grip as they were tossed around. Bo, however, had a strong hold on the wheel and wasn't letting go. Billy Ray tried to pull the wheel away from Bo, but all that did was send the car to the left and seeing as the car was already leaning that way, Bo knew exactly what was going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>"No! Bo!" Luke yelled. The car had already passed Luke and Luke had turned the General around to catch them but once he was facing them again Luke had to watch in horror and the car started rolling down the slope. It was all happening in slow motion and there was nothing Luke could do but watch. "Bo!" The car finally came to a stop on the other side of the road, on it's roof. Luke drove up to it and jumped out of the General. "Bo!" He called again as he laid on his front to find his cousin. Everybody in the front were in a daze and Luke knew they were stuck, which meant he could focus on his cousin. Bo was in the back, leaning against the window on Luke's side. Luke couldn't see his face. He knocked on the window, "Bo!" but there was no response. "Come on, Bo. You gotta stop doing this to me!" Luke got up and tried the door but it was jammed, he tried the front door but it was the same. "Dang it!" Luke popped the General's trunk and pulled out a crowbar. Walking back to the car, Luke inserted the flat end into the door and pried the door open. Luke strained as the door creaked. "Come on!" Finally the door gave way. Luke knelt down and opened the it the rest of the way, catching Bo before his head could hit the ground. "Bo!" Blood was running down the side of Bo's head. Luke rested Bo's head on his lap and pulled out his handkerchief, holding it to Bo's head. He glared at the people in the front of the car, who were struggling to get out, but with the small area and three people in it, it made it hard for them to even move let alone get out. "If anything happens to Bo, I swear, prison will be the least of your worries." He looked back down at his cousin. "Bo." Luke tapped his cheek, lightly, "Wake up, Bo." Bo didn't move and Luke didn't dare to move him in case he had any other injuries. Luke looked up when he heard sirens. Rosco and Enos's patrol cars were lead by Daisy in Boss Hogg's convertible. He gave a small smile, seeing Lulu in Boss's arms. At least something good came out of all this. "Daisy! Call an ambulance!" Luke turned back to Bo when he felt him jump. "Bo." Luke could see the fog in Bo's eyes. "Bo, how're you feeling?"<p>

Bo frowned, "Ow." He said softly, lifting his hand to where Luke was holding a handkerchief to. "What happened?"

"You rolled the car. Next time wait for me to save you." Luke joked lightly, still worried about his cousin but trying to cover it up.

"Luke!" Luke turned to Jesse. "How is he?" Jesse knelt down beside Luke.

"Don't worry about me, Uncle Jesse." Bo gave a small smile.

"What happened?" Jesse asked Luke, then looked at the three people tangle up in the front. "Enos, Rosco, get over here and get these three crooks away from my boy!" He then turned back to Luke, "Well, what happened?"

Luke would've laughed if Bo wasn't injured. Jesse always sounded angry when he was worried."I'm guessing Bo grabbed the wheel. They lost control of the car, it went up that slope and then rolled back down." Luke explained. "Bo was probably thrown around the back."

"I'm fine." Bo groaned trying to get up. "Aaaah!" Bo fell back onto Luke. Luke and Jesse jumped at the agonising scream. Bo breathing was shallow as he tried to ride out the pain. Daisy ran over when Bo scream, but Jesse held up his hand to stop her from crowding Bo.

"Bo, what is it?" Luke kept a hand on Bo's shoulder while Jesse ran his hand through Bo's hair. Luke waited until he could feel the tension leave Bo's body. Rosco and Enos were prying open the front door and pulling out the kidnappers one by one. Luke glared at them as they left the car. "I don't get it. They're crooks and they get out of this without a scratch. Bo, on the other hand, can barely move without pain!" Bo opened his eyes and placed a hand on Luke's.

"I'm okay." Luke looked down at his cousin and smiled. The pain had taken a lot out of Bo. He was pale, his skin and hair was wet from the perspiration and his eyes could barely focus, but Bo was still trying to stop Luke from worrying.

"You wanna tell me where else you're hurt?" Luke asked.

"Think my leg's broken." Bo answered, his breathing still too shallow for Luke's liking.

"And your ribs?"

Bo smiled. Luke always did have a sixth sense about Bo. "Why do you bother asking if you already know?"

Jesse had to chuckle at that. For some reason, no matter how painful a situation, Bo always managed to make light of it. "Ambulance is here." Daisy told them when she spotted the van coming down the road. Luke removed his handkerchief and slowly got out from under Bo.

"Luke?" Bo frowned as he felt his cousin and uncle moving away from him.

"It's okay, Bo. Paramedics are here. They'll take care of you." Even as he said this, Luke couldn't move too far from Bo. Daisy came up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"How is he?" She asked him.

"In pain, but don't worry. He'll be fine. How's Lulu?" Luke asked her, even though he knew she was fine.

"Boss took her home. She wanted to stay but I told her that I'll call them with news on Bo. Rosco and Enos are taking the kidnappers to the jail house." Daisy told him.

"That's good." Luke answered, absent-mindedly. He was asking questions to keep Daisy from worrying about Bo. He didn't really care about anyone else, right now, aside from his family.

Bo's been trying to stop himself from crying out loud. The paramedics were trying to work fast and gentle, but the gentle part wasn't going so well. They were placing a back board behind Bo and strapping him to it, that way they could pull Bo out without aggravating any injuries they couldn't see. By the time they pulled Bo out, he was unconscious again. "One of you can travel with us." A paramedic told them as they loaded Bo into the ambulance. They didn't need to discuss it. Luke would be the one to go with Bo. Luke gave Daisy the keys to the General and jumped into the ambulance. Luke picked up Bo's hand. "He has a couple of broken ribs and his right leg is broken." Luke nodded. "There's not much more we can do without a CT scan and an X-ray." Again, Luke just nodded.

* * *

><p>Luke, Jesse and Daisy were sitting around Bo's bed, waiting for him to wake up. The doctor said Bo broken the tibia in his right leg, just above the ankle. The damage to the soft tissue around the ankle was too severe for any surgery, so once the swelling comes down the doctor will place a cast on his ankle. This meant Bo had to keep off his leg for six weeks. Bo wasn't going to be happy about this. He had a gash near his temple which required 12 stitches. His ribs were wrapped. Jesse thanked the Lord for helping Bo come out of this alive.<p>

Bo groaned causing Luke to jump up from his chair. "Bo?" Luke sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Bo to open his eyes. "Hey." Luke smiled when Bo focused on him. "How are you feeling?" Bo frowned and looked around, spotting Daisy and Jesse, he smiled.

"Better." Bo replied, closing his eyes. "Can't really feel my right leg."

"Doctor gave you a shot for the pain and to bring down the swelling. Once it's gone down, he'll put a cast on." Bo opened his eyes, frowning at Luke. Luke laughed at Bo's expression. "You had to have known it was broken."

"How long?" Bo pouted.

"Six weeks." Cringing as Bo's expression. "Don't worry, Bo. Six weeks will fly by."

Bo looked at him, "Guess I should be glad I got out of that car alive."

Jesse smiled. Bo could always see the good side in everything. "You should rest, Bo. Daisy and I are going back to the farm. We'll come back with some dinner for..."

"No need!" Lulu came bounding through the door with Boss Hogg following her, looking like he was trying to hide. "I've made some chicken and dumpling soup."

Bo tried to push himself up to greet her. He had almost forgotten the main reason why he was in the hospital in the first place. "Howdy, Miss Lulu." Luke helped Bo to sit up a little more.

"Oh Bo, don't get up on my account. You've done enough for me today." Lulu put down the food and pushed Bo back down, pulling up the covers to his shoulders, fixing up the covers all around him. Bo looked to Luke, confused and pleading for help, but Luke was trying so hard not to laugh, there was no way Luke was coming to his rescue this time.

"Aaaah!" Bo sat up, grabbing his right leg when Lulu accidentally bumped it.

"Bo!" Luke pushed Bo back and kept a firm hand on Bo's upper leg, preventing him from moving it. A nurse came into the room then.

"Is everything okay here?" She asked.

"Oh, it's my fault. I bumped his leg. Is there anything you can give him for the pain?" Lulu looked so distressed, the nurse wondered if she needed to sit down herself.

"It's okay, Lulu." Jesse pulled her over to the couch he was sitting on and sat her down. Daisy put an arm around her.

"That's right, Lulu. Bo can handle it."

The nurse took a look at the patient and smiled. "I don't think any pain medication is needed." They all looked over to see what she meant. Luke was talking to Bo in a soft voice. Gently coaxing him to relax. They watched in amazement as the tension left Bo's body. "The doctor should be here soon to check on his patient." She left the room.

"See, didn't I say Bo could handle it?" Daisy grinned at Lulu. Lulu smiled in relief and nodded, then she looked over at her husband, who was huddled in the corner.

"J.D! What are you doing? Get over here. Isn't there something you wanted to say to the Dukes?" Lulu pulled over an extremely reluctant Hogg. "Well?"

J.D walked up to Bo's bed and mumbled something. Bo opened his tired eyes and frowned in confusion. "Luke, I think I'm too tired. I didn't understand a word of that."

"It ain't you, Bo. I didn't understand it either." Luke knew what Boss was trying to save but there was no way Luke was going to let him off the hook. He looked over at Jesse and saw him and Daisy exchanging a knowing smile. Obviously, they knew what was going on as well.

Lulu poked her husband in the ribs, "You promised me."

Boss Hogg dropped his head, "Yes, Pumpkin pie." He lifted his head, "Thank you for saving Lulu's life and I'm sorry for you getting hurt. I really appreciate what you did for my beautiful wife." He gave Lulu as sweet smile as he said the last part.

Bo gave a tired smiled, "Boss, you know we'd do anything to keep Miss Lulu safe." His eyelids suddenly felt like it was made of lead. When he opened his eyes again, Boss and Lulu was leaving the room. "Bye." He mumbled.

Luke brush Bo's hair away from his eyes. "Go back to sleep, Bo." It wasn't necessary. Bo was already asleep.

"He's exhausted." Daisy said, leaning against her uncle.

"Understandable, considering everything he's been through today." Jesse pulled Daisy towards the door, "We'll go home now. We'll come back in the morning. I think Lulu made enough Chicken and dumpling soup to last a week."

* * *

><p>Two days later Bo was discharged from the hospital. He had a cast on his right leg and had to stay off it for 6 weeks. Not to mention he had to wait until his ribs are healed before he could get around on crutches. "Don't worry, Bo. Just remember what the doctor said. You put any weight on that leg and the recovery time will be even longer."<p>

"Yeah, yeah I know it." Luke helped Bo lay down on the couch.

"How's the pain?" Luke asked.

"Fine for now." Bo mumbled.

Luke took a closer look at Bo, "Don't wait until it gets too bad. The pain meds take a while to take effect."

"Quit ya worryin', Luke. It's gonna be a long six weeks if you keep hoverin' over me like this." Bo complained.

"Well, get used to it! I ain't letting you outta my sight until that cast is off!" Jesse called out from the kitchen.

"Aw, Uncle Jesse!" Bo rolled his eyes, making Luke chuckle.

"I'm gonna go do the chores. The pain meds are here on the table."

Bo nodded, "Don't worry about me."

"Bo, the day I stop worrying about you is the day the sun rises in the west." Luke was about to get up when Bo grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, Luke." Bo said, simply.

Luke gave a confused smile, "For what?"

Bo smiled and shook his head. Of course Luke wouldn't know why he was thanking him. Looking after Bo was second nature to Luke. He didn't think Bo needed to thank him for it, but Bo knew better. As much as Luke believe it, Bo wasn't his responsibility. He didn't have to take care of Bo the way he did, but he did it anyway, because he loved his family, he loved Bo. "For always coming after me."

"I'll always come for you. You know that."

"I know, but I never really thank you for it." Bo smiled, "I warned those kidnappers about you. That you'd catch up to them. They didn't believe me. You should've seen their faces when you appeared in front of them." Bo laughed at the memory.

"You were that sure I would get there in time." Luke never got use to how much faith Bo had in him.

"There was no doubt about it." Bo answered. Luke nodded and gave Bo a pat on the arm before getting up.

"You're welcome." Luke said simply. He wanted to thank Bo for having so much faith in him but he knew Bo wanted him to know that he really appreciated everything Luke did for him and he didn't want to take that from Bo. Bo thanked him and Luke accepted, that was how it would be between the boys. Bo liked things simple and Luke will always try and keep it that way.

Luke walked out smiling. Everything turned out in the end. Bo was back with them and in six weeks, he'll be driving around the back roads of Hazzard without a worry in the world. Yep, Bo is Luke's carefree, fun-loving cousin and as long as Luke's around it'll always stay that way.

**The End!**


End file.
